


Just Love Me Already

by JuniorHoney



Category: Minecraft diaries - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, Fluff, I wrote this in 2016 on wattpad im sorry, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Minecraft Diaries - Aphmau, Minecraft MyStreet - Aphmau, Romeave siblings are the best and they care about eachother, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Suggestive Themes, zane isnt evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorHoney/pseuds/JuniorHoney
Summary: After meeting through their mutual friend Aphmau, Zane and Travis Fall head over heels for each other, however as they begin to learn more about each other their relationship gets put to the test.Minecraft Diaries fanfiction circa 2016Zanvis along with Garrence, Vylante and Aarmau show what it really means to love someone.-trigger warning -Includes/mentions:SexAbuseSexual assaultDrugs and alcohol.I know that sounds scary but it's more soft fluff than angst just a little warning since it comes up a few times :)
Relationships: Aphmau/Aaron Lycan, Dante/Vylad Ro'Meave, Garroth Ro'Meave/Laurance Zvahl, Zane Ro'Meave/Travis Valkrum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

Zane's P. O.V ~

Okay so.. I hate everyone. If that isn't anymore blunt then I don't know what is. There are some people people who I can stand like my best friend Aphmau... and I guess my brothers sometimes. Other than that everyone drives me up the wall. Today was my brother and I's first day of junior year; and little did I know that i'd meet someone that would change my life forever.

"Morning baby brother!" My brother Garroth sang as he barged into my room. I sat up rubbing the sleep from my eyes and giving him a glare. Garroth was a Senior at the High school we went to so thank fully he'd be leaving next year. Lets just say being Garroth's younger brother, I had a lot to live up too. Garroth was extremely handsome with his blue eyes and blonde hair he inherited from dad, not to mention he is also disgustingly sweet and friendly. He's great with people, playing sports and his grades are terrific. So yeah... that's not me. I'm a scrawny little antisocial emo that isn't good at anything. I'm terrible with people, I suck at any and all sports and my grades are just as bad as my people skills. I hate myself.. but that's not anything new. I guess Vylad makes up for what I'm not. Vylad is Garroth's and I's half brother, he's a year younger than I am but we are in the same grade because he skipped a grade back in middle school. If you put me and Garroth next to each other you could see the resemblance, we have very similar faces and the Ro'Meave bright blue eyes; but Garroth is taller and well built, his golden hair is much nicer than my shaggy black mess that I call hair. Vylad on the other hand looks nothing like us. He has our mothers brown hair, he's slightly darker than me and Garroth (even though we are practically transparent) he also has green eyes because of his dad. Vylad is my height but almost as built as Garroth. Vylad is also a lot smarter than the both me and Garroth combined, he is also really good at fencing. The only thing that seems to be bad about Vylad is that most of the time he gets himself involved with the wrong crowds causing him to do stupid things that might have gotten him arrested a few times. I still hadn't moved from my position on the bed and Garroth had picked up some of my stuff and was messing around with it. "Could you not?" I said to him. "Oh! uh sorry," she say putting the things back down on my dresser and standing there awkwardly. "You can leave now..." I glared at him some more. "Oh, Yeah sorry, Well hurry up mum made some breakfast." He said before walking out of my room and shutting the door. The last thing I wanted to do right now was go to school, actually the last thing I ever want to do was go to that hell chamber. I sighed to myself Walking over to my speakers and turning on some Fall out Boy before putting on my uniform. I wished that these uniforms had more black in them.

I slowly dragged myself down the stairs to the kitchen where my family awaited me. My mother had set out a whole bunch of food for just the three of us. Our mother was... unique to say the least, she loves cooking and Beyonce... Why? I have no clue. She really started getting into the whole cooking thing after our dad and Vylad's dad left, I guess she used it as a copping mechanism. Vylad and Garroth were already sitting eating. "Morning mom," I said walking over and giving her a kiss on the cheek, I went to go sit down but before I could manage she pulled me into a tight hug. "Oh good morning my little baby zany!" She said and started kissing my face. This happened every morning. Garroth choked on his orange juice and Vylad was practically falling out of his chair with with laughter. Why did I have to be born to a family of weirdos. "Have some food hunny," she chide gesturing to all of the food. I wasn't really hungry. "No I'm fine thank you," I smiled to here weakly. "Gar Gar get your brother some food." Garroth nodded still choking and Vylad broke into laughter again. "No really I'm fine," I say grabbing a piece of toast to show her otherwise I would never hear the end of it. "we should go we're going to be late," I said after quickly checking the time on my phone. "Since when have you been so worried about being on time?" Vylad asked getting up and grabbing his back pack from the back of the chair. "Since now." I say. "Alright lets go." Garroth says with a piece of toast in his mouth grabbing his car keys off the key hook and slinging his back pack on one shoulder. "I call shot gun!" Vylad said running out of the door towards the car. School... yay...

I had left my brothers at the car because I could not risk being caught with either of them. I got to my locker began to get my books out. I shut the locker and was met with a pair of big brown eyes or a certain really short girl. "Heyy Zane!" she smiled up at me brightly. "Hello Aphmau." Aphmau was my only real friend, mainly because no one else is brave enough to talk to me. We shared a lot of similar interests (Ponies XD) and although she can be annoying I enjoy her company very much, and I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. Aphmau is practically loved by everyone. She has tons of guys drooling over her including my brother Garroth, but she has told me that she has certain feelings for this boy named Aaron and to be honest I don't really like him. I on the other hand am like her really over protective brother. "So what did you do this summer?" I asked her as we walked to homeroom that we had together. "It was pretty good and very fun, ooh! and I met up with an old friend of mine from elementary school, he's changed a lot since then. AND he's coming to our school now!" She smiled at me. "Really?' I tried to sound interested "What's his na-" before I could finish I heard someone call Aphmau's name from down the hall. "Aphmau!"The boy called walking towards us. "Travis!" Aphmau called back. As Travis approached I took a moment to look him over. He was pretty attractive, He had white hair that swayed over to one side covering a portion of his left eye similar to the style of mine but less emo. He was tall and pretty built and looked really good in the school uniform. The best part however were his eyes, They were a vibrant green almost radio active looking. He was Hot. I felt the heat rise to my cheeks and covered my face like I was coughing to hide the blush. Travis leaned over to hug Aphmau and I noticed how tall he was, he wasn't the tallest of guys at our school but he wasn't the shortest either. He was shorter than Garroth(Who is pretty tall) but still taller than me. It seems like every guy at this school was taller than me. "Travis this is Zane," Aphmau said pulling away from his hug and gesturing to me. "Heyy Zane I'm Travis," he winked and put his hand out for me to shake. God damn it. I just looked at his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Zane is not a fan of human interaction... but" She nudge me. "Come on, one handshake wont kill ya." she smiled at me with a hint of smirk. I knew that smile, she can probably tell I find him attractive. I lift my hand to shake his when Aphmau hip bumps me into Travis who caught me in his arms. "Whoa! Gotcha," he said smiling down at me still in his arms with my hands on his chest and his arms around my waist. I was blushing a bright red. "APHMAU!" I growled pushing myself off of Travis and staring at her. She was laughing like crazy against the lockers. "I'm sorry Zane I couldn't help it!" She gasped between breaths. I scold at her and adjusted my backpack and turned to Travis who was giggling. "What?" I barked at him. "You're cute when you're mad." He smiled at me before waving at Aphmau and walking away. God! why is he so hot??!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Travis P.O.V

~~~  
Mother of Irene Aphmau can be so emberrassing sometimes, I mean I didn't really mind having Zane in my arms, but really in public? Her whole thing with trying to hook me up with someone started over the summer when I told her I was bi and that I wanted to try out a relationship with a guy. She told me she knew this guy that would be interested in me, but never said his name. I pretty sure Zane hates me now. I don't know why I feel the need to flirt whenever I'm embarrassed in front of cute people, it normally ends up with me getting slapped or pubched. I was Suprised Zane didn't try to hit me. Zane... such a pretty name. He was so small and adorable. I just wanted to squeeze the life out of him. His eyes were beautiful and he had quite the butt, I'm not gonna lie I found my self looking many times. I was so caught up in my zane dreaming that I didn't notice the couple giggling around the corner. I rounded the corner and saw Aphmau with this guy. I think his name was... Arnie...no... Angle?...no... oh Aaron, yeah. They were pretty close together against the lockers. I stopped and looked at them from afar, popping my head slightly around the corner. Aaron looked around for a while before leaning down and kissing Aphmau. I smiled to myself because I knew she liked someone and now I know who. I was going to slowly and carefully walk away but of course my backpack hit against the trash can knocking it over.  
"Ahh no!" I shouted before trying to catch it making a very loud noise that was louder than if the trash had hit the floor.  
"TRAVIS?!" Aphmau shrieked from a few feet away.  
"Haha... Heyy Aphmau..." I smiled at her meekly.  
"How much of that did you see?" Aaron asked moving agressivly towards me. Oh Irene he is going to kill me.  
"Ah... all of it but I'm not going to say anything to anyone I am so sorry please don't kill me!" I said quickly moving the trash can between us to shield myself.  
"Aaron it's find he is a friend of mine," Aphmau said still red with embarrassment. "Just don't tell anyone travis..." she said to me. I nodded furiously, Irene did that Aaron guy scare the crap out of me.  
"Great... now two people know about us..." Aaron said frustrated rubbing the back of his neck. Two?  
"Yeah but Zane isn't gonna tell anyone, no offense but he really doesn't have anyone to tell," she said to him. Oh, Zane, that makes a lot of sense. I knew the two of them were pretty close.  
"He could tell Garroth..." Aaron said after a moment. Aphmau turned red.  
"H-he wouldn't tho!" She said. She took a long sigh before turning back to me. "Not a word Travis."  
"Yes ma'am!" I said miming me zipping my lips.  
"Okay." She smiled at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Zane's p.o.v  
~~~~

Travis started hanging out with aphmau and I during school more often. I didn't really ever talk to him when we were alone beside very small small talk, but I have gotten to know him more thanks to aphmau and it's like I get more and more attracted to him everyday. My body acts all crazy everytime we brush hands or he gets to close to me, it's terrible I don't understand what it means! Travis really doesn't understand the concept of personal space and he can get really close to people sometimes. I don't know why I like him he's annoying and flirts with every girl he sees, he's loud and... gah. I try to forget about him but when he is around me all I can do is think about him. I just need to face the fact that he will never like me, he probably doesn't even like guys. Ugh this is why I hate this whole love and relation ship crap. I was at my locker after school grabbing the last of my books before slamming it shut. "Hey Zane!" Aphmau said to me coming up behind me with Aaron and Travis. Great two very attractive people I didn't not want to see, especially after thinking about that whole travis even liking me thing. "Hey what's up?" I said to her looking down and checking my phone as a way to not make eye contact with Aaron or Travis."So me and Aaron" she started, "we wanted to go out to the movies and we were if you and Travis wanted to come with us?"   
"So you want us to be a cover up?" I smirked up at them.   
"Yep." Aaron said nochalontly wrapping his arms around the blushing aphmau. "You know someone is going to find out sooner or later." I said know she knew I was hinting about laurence or my brother. "But fine" I said "just leave some room for Jesus!" I pushed myself between the two of them under Aarons arm. We all laughed. "Great! We'll pick the two of you up at five!" Aphmau smiled brightly.

I took a shower and got dressed in some black ripped skinny jeans, emphasis on the skinny part and a grey long sleeved shirt with purple stripes running down the arms. I spent a little to much time taking a shower and picking out my outfit that I didn't get a chance to straighten out my hair so it got wavy and poofy and my bangs were getting annoying so I pinned them back with the only thing I had which was a little purple hair clip that aphmau let's me borrow when my hair bothers me. The clip matched perfectly with my shirt and inspired me to wear my purple galaxy convers that were one of my only colored pieces of clothing. I looked at myself in the mirror, I'm gonna give it to myself I looked cute, like a little hipster. Remind me to never call myself a hipster... but today was one of those days I felt confident like I needed to impress some one. I found myself checking myself out for a little longer than intended before Garroth walked in. "Zane?" He asked looking at me weirdly. "GARROTH! What is your problem with knocking?" I yelled looking away and grabbing my phone off my bed and my wallet. "Sorry... Aph's here..." he said looking away from me.   
"Oh... okay" I walked towards the door pass him before he grabbed my wrist and turned me towards him. "You look good by the way." He smiled at me in that brotherly smile that showed slight concern but I could tell he was happy for me. "Thanks" I gave him a small smile back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Travis P.o.v   
~~~~

We sat in Aarons car waiting outside of Zane's house waiting for him to come out. I'd had just dressed myself in some black jeans and my favorite green sweater with a long sleeve shirt under because I knew it was cold out. I also wore my favorite green convers that matched the color of my eyes. A small gasp came out of my mouth when Zane walked out of the house, he looked so good and so cute. He got into the car and said hi to me and the others, I couldn't take my eyes off of him. I needed to calm down or my little friend might get to excited. I told myself peeling my eyes away from the fine specimen next to me.

I have to admit I kept glancing over at him every once in a while, especially in line at the box office at that point I couldn't take my eyes off his ass. Damn those jeans were so tight. We finally go into the theater where it was Aaron, Aphmau, zane and then me in the row and there was not a lot of people there only a few scattered throughout the theater. The movie was beginning and the popcorn was being passed around. The movie was about these people who went into this dimension thing to stop a bad guy but when they got out one guy was left behind and they had ended up 15 years in the future. Pretty boring. I got really bored about half way through and looked over at Aaron and Aphmau who seemed to be really enjoying it but Zane looked really bored messing with one of the holes in his pants. I looked back at the screen going to put my hand on the arm rest when Zane decided to do the same. Our fingers brushed together and it felt like a spark of electricity went up my body. "Oh sorry." Zane whimpered quietly to me. Thank goodness the light weren't on because I was probably blushing a bright red. "No its fine it was my fault." I leaned over and whispered to him. "Plus I don't think anyone saw... especially not those two." I giggled in his ear waving my arm towards Aphmau and Aaron, who were making out with eachother. "Oh god" Zane said putting his hand over his face. "Hey let them be. This movie is boring anyway, let's ditch." I smiled at him even though he couldn't see. There was a pause before he responded. "Okay" I put out my hand for him to grab as we walked out of the theatre. There it was again that feeling. Outside the movie theatre there was a stone wall by the stream slightly to the side of the building. I pulled him over there our hands still locked. I let go dreadfully before sitting with my legs hanging of, Zane did the same. We sat there for a while in silence before I spoke. "So..."   
"So what?" He said looking at me our eyes met and irene was it beautiful... Irene was he beautiful. I tried to think of something to say. "Uh... what are your interest?" I said stupidly. "Intrest?... like things I like?" He asked and I nodded my head. "Well I really like undertale." He said putting a finger on his lips.   
"Really? I love undertale I said smiling to him. We talked for a while about undertale and how we played it, turns out Zane has played it over 8 times. We continued to talk and crack very bad puns related to undertale. We died down from our later and zane smiled at me looking me in the eyes and I smiled back. It was nice to get to talk to him like this. I noticed that we had moved a little closer to eachother over the time that we were talking. He was sitting right next to me so our thighs were touching and one of my hands was placed on the ground behind him. "Irene is it cold out." Zane said rubbing his arms. I unzipped my sweater, pulled it off and gave it to Zane. "No, I-i can't." He said pushing it away from himself back to me. "No I insist, you need it more than I do." I said giving my sleeves a slight tug. His cheeks blushed a slight red and he grabbed the sweater putting it on. It was slightly to large for him but it was still really cute. "Thanks" he said looking down and playing with the sleeves. "No problem" I said back to him. He looked up at me, I noticed how close we had moved to eachother our faces were very close our noses practically touching. I stared into his bright blue eyes, so beautiful. I found myself leaning forward and Zane doing the same. He placed his hand on top of mine still looking at me. Our faces got closer and closer, our lips brushed together.   
"There you two are!" Aphmau voice said from behind us. Zane quickly pulled back and so did I. He was blushing a bright red and I was sure I was too. "Good job babe," Aaron said sarcasticly. Aphmau blushed knowing what she had just interrupted. "Oh... I am so sorry... you guys can contin-" she stuttered. "No! It's nothing let's just go" Zane interrupted her getting up and walking away frustrated. 

Zane's p.o.v  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

When I got home I marched straight up to my room. Why did aphmau have to ruin the moment... but yet I am glad that she did. I mean I like travis but I don't know if I wanted that. I reached my room and flopped down on my bed. I began to think again. Did I really like travis or was it just the attention I got from him? Did he like me or was it just one of his jokes. I was confusing myself. I placed my hand on top of my head and sighed and laid back on my bed. I breath in and the smell of cologne and laundry detergent emitted from my hand, I opened my eyes and looked at were the smell was coming from. It was travis sweater, crap I still had it. I took another deep breath it smelled so good, it smelled just like Travis. I should give it back, but I'm afraid to talk to him after what just happened. I decided to keep the sweater until Monday and return it to him at school and hopefully by then the whole situation can be brushed under the rug. I changed into some shorts and kept the sweater on and climbed into bed. I pulled out my phone and scrolled threw my Facebook feed before my eyes got droopy and I fell asleep.

I woke up and the smell of food filled my nose. I looked over to the side of the bed where there was a plate of food set out for me and a note from my mother saying that I missed dinner and she brought the food up for me. I sat up and looked at the food. I wasn't hungry at the moment but I knew I would be later so I decided to just keep the food there. I laid back down staring at my ceiling fan observing every nook and cranny of the old fan. Just then my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and it was my brother vylad. I hesitated before picking up the phone. Why was he calling me? Me and vylad were never that close unless he needed something.   
"Hello?" I said into the phone.  
"Hey Zane..." he spoke nervously.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Nothing, I've just gotten myself into a little predicament..." he laughed nervously.  
"Okay..."  
"..."  
"So... what do you want from me?" I finally asked him.  
"Well... I need you to pick me up from a place and make sure mom and Garroth don't find out."  
"Okay... where is this place?"  
"Well... that's the thing..."  
"Vylad?"  
"... okay fine... the police office"  
"VYLAD!" I groaned pressing the hand I was not using against my forehead.   
"Hey look, I didn't get arrested this time they just brought me in for questioning and I want you to pick me up because if mom or Garroth find out I'll never hear the end of it."  
I paused before answering.  
"Fine, but what do I get out of this."  
"Anything you name it! Now can you please get me out of here there's a lot of creeps."   
"Okay I'm on my way." I hung up on him and got out of bed. I threw on the jeans I was wearing earlier and kept travis' sweater on. I grabbed my phone and wallet and walked downstairs. I walked pass the kitchen were my mother was still cleaning up from dinner. "Hey mom I'm taking Garroth car to pick up... a friend... i'll be back." I said to her. "Oh okay sweetie, oh and did you get the food I left for you?" She turned to me. "Yes, it was delicious." I lied. "Okay honny have fun!" She smiled and turned back around to her work. I walked into the living room where my brother and his friends were playing video games. Dante was practically throwing himself over the side of the couch trying to play Mario cart in between the strands of his blue hair that covered his face. Garroth was sitting on the couch next to Laurence who was uncomfortably too close to Garroth.   
"Hey Garroth?" I spoke at him.  
"Hm?" He grunted at me not looking away from his game.  
"Can I borrow your car?" I asked.  
"Yeah sure," he dug in his pocket for the keys still playing.  
"Ah ha I won!" Laurence said tucking a few strands of his brown hair behind his ear.   
"That's not fair, you cheated!" Dante said throwing the remote down.  
"Here you go." Garroth said turning towards me and giving my the keys, the other boys looked my way as well.  
"Sup cutie!" Dante winked at me.  
"Hi zane" laurence said to me.  
I grabbed the keys and waved at the boys before walking away.  
"Hey! Don't distroy her please!" Garroth yelled to me from the other room.   
"Okay!" I yelled back. I walked out of the house and into the garage. Time to go pick up Vylad.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sexual Assault and Parental Abuse Warning

Zane's p.o.v  
~~~~~~  
I pulled up to the police station, the sun had already set so it was dark outside. As I was walking in I had this weird feeling that someone was watching me. I stepped into the lobby where it was filled with delinquents, drunks and people crying. I scanned the room and me eyes landed on a familiar face. Travis. He was sitting in a chair with his arm bandaged up. He saw me look at him and was as shocked as me. He was about to say something when a lady walked out from a back room and called his name. He gave me a sad look before following the lady into the backroom. I stared at the door hoping he would come out again. I didn't relize how much I wanted to just talk to him until I saw him.  
"How can I help you?" The lady at the front desk snapped me out of my trance.   
"Ugh... sorry... I'm here to pick up my brother." I said to her.  
"What's his name?" She said looking down at her computer.   
"Vylad Ro'Maeve," I said and she typed it into the computer.  
"Vylad?"  
"Yeah, v-y-l-a-d" I said. She nodded and typed some more into her computer.  
"Okay I'm gonna need to see some sort of identification to make sure you are legal to pick him up." She told me looking up from her computer to me. I nodded and pulled out my wallet grabbing my drivers license and showing it to her.   
"Okay, I'll bring him right out, take a seat." She said. I told her thank you and went to sit in one the chairs next to a little girl. The little girl was sitting all alone swinging her legs back and forth.   
"Um... excuse me mister." She said to me after tugging on my or rather travis sweater. I looked down at her.  
"Um... yeah?"  
"Why are you here?" She asked.  
"I came to pick up my little brother, he got into some trouble." I said to her.   
"Is your daddy gonna be mad at him?"  
"Um...well... I don't...um... we don't have a daddy."   
"Why not?" She frowned. I sighed not really wanting to get into this.  
"He just left one day and never came back." I said, I couldn't say anymore because a girl at her age would never understand.   
"It's okay." She said placing her small hand on my arm. "I don't have a mommy, she's in heaven now." I gave her a small smile. "Sometimes it better if they're not with you." She said sadly. I looked down at my feet not knowing what to say. It was silent for a few minutes before she spoke. "Who was that guy?"  
"What guy?" I asked her.  
"The guy you were looking at when you came in? He was sitting over there," she pointed to where travis had been sitting.  
"Oh, that's just my friend." I said to her.   
"He's not your boyfriend?" She smiled at me.   
"W-what?!" I said looking at her as she gave me a small giggle.   
"He looks at you like he loves you very much," she smiled at me. "Like how my mommy used to look at my daddy," she looked away towards the door.   
"I...uh..." I didn't know what to say to that. Does he really like me like that?   
"Do you love him?" She asked still looking at the door.  
"What do you mean?" I asked her.  
"Do you love him, does he mean a lot to you?" This time she looked at me and asked.   
"...um yeah... I guess." I thought about it, I really did like travis.   
"Do you tell him that?" She asked.  
"Well...no"  
"You should, tell him you love him because you never know when you might lose him." She smiled at me. Just then a man walked out of the back room and called for the little girl.   
"Goodbye mister!" She gave me a small side hug before bouncing up and walking to her father. As they were leaving the building she gave me one last wave, I gave her a small wave back.   
"Who is that?" I looked up to see Vylad standing in front of me in his regular clothes and a backpack.  
"Just some little girl I was talking to."I told him getting up and looking once more towards where travis had Been hoping to see him. "Let's go" I said walking out the door followed by vylad. I walked into the parking lot and the feeling of being watched loomed over me again. As I got near my car I saw a figure leaning against it with a cigarette in their hand. They were dressed in all black with multiple piercing on their face and ears. I could see some of the man's features but not all of them. He looked up at me and gave a what seemed like a smirk. He threw his cigarette onto the cement floor and squished it with his foot. He stood up from leaning on my car and started walking towards vylad and I who where slowly backing up. The man moved into the light and I was able to see his face.   
"Hey baby," he smirked. I growled at him.  
"Gene..." 

I continued to back up and so did vylad until we backed up into someone. I turned around to see another unsettling face.  
"Zenix" I spat. He smiled grabbing vylad by the arm.   
"Hey let go of me," Vylad tried to escape his grasp but it only made it worse. I moved away from Zenix but Gene had gotten closer.  
"Babe are you scared?" Gene said reaching out and grabbing my arms I tried to pull away but he just brought me closer to him.  
"What do you want?" I glared at him.  
"Oh~ I don't want anything, I was just saying Hi" he smiled at me pulling me even closer to him so our bodies were pressed together.  
"This isn't how you say hello to someone." I sneered. I looked towards Vylad who was still struggling against a laughing Zenix.  
"You're not just somebody," Gene said pushing me aginst my car and slightly grinding his body aginst mine. "You're my body" he pressed his lips to my ear and purred. I tried to push him away but he only pushed himself closer.   
"Gene... whatever we had is gone now... just stop." I tried to reason with him.   
"Aww but Baby I miss you." He began to kiss my cheek and jawline. I tried to move away but I couldn't he had me pinned down.   
"Well, I don't so if you could just leave me and my brother alone that would be gr-" I tried to speak but he grinded against me again and a bit a sensitive part on my neck. I shut my mouth to prevent a moan from escaping. He used one hand to pin my arms behind my back while he slid the other hand up my shirt.   
"Gene... stop... please." I tried to say firmly but the words came out sloppy and moany. He smirked and trailed his hand down into my boxers and began to hand me. I gasped and bit my lip trying not to let myself fall victim to his seduction. He continued to rub me and kiss me.   
"Gene," I barked at him. He quickly moved to kiss me on the lips. I try to refuse but he shoved his tounge into my mouth. I tried to not let him kiss me, but the old memories of what happened between us started flooding back and couldn't help but find myself kissing back, I forgot how good he was. Then I began to think of Travis... reality became a blur and I began to picture Travis doing these things to me, touching me... kissing me... loving me the way gene had... Irene did I want that more than anything. My body snapped back into reality when gene pulled away for air. "Gene please stop," I whispered to him. "This isn't like you..." I say to him calmly. He stopped and looked away from me. "You didn't like the old me..." he frowned. "I wasn't good enough for you..." he began to get angry. "I loved you, and you didn't care!" He pushed me violently into the car. I groaned in pain. "Gene stop!" I said. "Why? I'm just hurting you like you hurt me!" He pushed me again harder this time causing me to buckle in pain. Sliding down the car. I knew i hurt him... and in all honesty I deserved this, Gene was a good person he never hurt anyone, he was just misunderstood all he wanted to be was loved and I abused it. I broke him down when he needed me the most, with all the problems in his life I had just made it worse. The guilt of how hurt he must be kicked in and tears streamed down my face. "Gene stop!" I finally yelled. He raised his hand to hit me. When someone pushed him to the ground.   
"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" It was Travis he grabbed Gene by the shirt.   
"Travis! No!" I said but he didn't listen to me.  
"You fucking touch him again and I swear to irene-" he growled.  
"You'll what!" Gene spat at him.   
"Guys stop, please" I pleaded.  
Travis punched Gene in the face and he returned it to travis.   
"Boys stop!" I began to sob. "Please!"   
Gene pushed travis back.   
"I'm not trying to start anything," Gene said to Travis looking at me sadly, tears were still running down my face.   
"Then why the fuck were you going to hit him!" Travis growled at Gene.   
"I wasn't thinking! I would never hurt him!" Gene barked at Travis.   
"T-travis... G-gene... please..." I hiccuped between sobs. Travis looked at me his eyes softened.   
"I'll just leave..." Gene spoke quietly. "Zane... I'm sorry..." he looked at me his eyes filled with tears before Turing away and walking towards his car. Zenix pushed Vylad to the ground and followed Gene.   
"What was that all about? And who was that guy?" Travis asked.  
"My ex." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Travis P.o.v  
~ ~ ~ ~   
"You know you're going to have to explain what just happened." I told Zane as I helped him off the floor. A guy who I belive was his brother Vylad walked up next to me as well. Zane just shook his head. Vylad spoke.  
"That was Zane's ex Gene, Zane broke up with him at the beginning of sophomore year..." I nodded my head to show I understood.  
"Why was he here then? If you guys arn't together." I asked Zane.  
"He's hurt, and..." Zane looked down and then changed the subject. "You didn't have to help me."  
"He would have ended up hurting you," I said back.   
"You don't know Gene... he's a big softie when you get to know him..." he smiled at me. "But thanks for trying anyway it means a lot to know you would do something like that for me." He blushed.  
"Of course why wouldn't I. I Care about you." I smiled, heat rising to my cheeks in a soft blush.  
"Did he hurt you?" Zane asked placing a hand on my cheek where it was red from Gene.   
"I should be asking you that," I smiled at him.  
"It's okay I'm fine," he gave a small chuckle.   
"You two need to just kiss already jeez," Vylad said scruncing up his nose. "Yall are gross."   
Zane glared at him, then turned back to me.  
"Im sorry we need to get going, I'll call you when I get home okay to explain the whole thing." Zane said putting his hands in mine and looking down at my bandaged arm.  
"Okay... you're okay right?" I said squeezing his hands in assurance.   
"Yeah I'm fine, just overwhelmed. Oh do you want your sweater back?" He said looking down at his chest.   
"No its okay keep it, I'll get it from you on Monday. Go home and get some rest you need it." I said to him.  
"Thanks," I pulled him into a hug. He hugged back. After a few moments we pulled away.  
"Goodnight Travis"  
"Night Zane~" I smiled at him as he got into his car with his brother and drove away. This has been the most interesting day I have had in a long time. I walked to my car and got in I put the keys in the ignition and went to turn it when I looked at my hand, the memories of what happened after the movies flashed into my mind.

~flash back to after the movies~

"Where have you been?" My father growled as I entered the house after Aaron and Aphmau dropped me off.   
"I went to the movies with my friends..." I told him. He was standing in the hallway with a bottle of beer in his hand staring at me.  
"I don't fucking care." He snarled.  
"You just asked.." I said to him confused.   
"Are you talking back to me?" He raised his voice.   
"No" I flinched and looked down.   
"Good. Now Go to bed you little shit."   
I nodded and walked to the stairs. As I approached them I saw my mother in the kitchen. She looked as if she had been crying, she mouthed 'I'm sorry' before Turing back to wash the dishes. I sighed and walked up the stairs. I got into my room and laid on my bed, my mind drifted to Zane. I had almost gotten to kiss him if it wasn't for Aphmau. I suddenly remembered that Zane had my sweater. "Dang it," I huffed out loud. All of a sudden there was a loud bang downstairs and my father yelled.  
"DON'T YOU EVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN WOMEN!" I sat up in my bed and listen some more. It sounded like my father was pacing the kitchen and my mother was crying. I got out of my room and started going down the stairs. I heard my mother speaking to him.  
"- he's a teenager you shouldn't be controlling him like this."  
"I can control him however I like he's my son-"  
"He's mine too..."  
It got silent and I turned my head around the corner. I saw my father slap my mother across the face. My heart dropped at the sight.  
"Shut up!" He snapped.  
"This is why I want to leave... because you treat the two of us like shit! We've been here when you've needed us and this is how you repay us?"  
"I never asked you to love me women!"  
"But you stayed..."  
"YES, BUT I FUCKING REGRET IT!" He yelled. He turned around and grabbed a knife from the counter top and swung it at her. She backed up into the island behind her. He prepared to try again.  
"NO!" I yelled running over to them. He swung down the knife but instead of stabing my mother it sliced my arm. I yelped in pain. He grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me up to him face. The smell of alcohol was very strong and thick.   
"What the fuck do you think you are doing?" He hissed at me.   
"Don't hurt him!" My mother cried. I pushed my father back while he was distracted with my mother and he fell onto the floor knocking his head on the oven and passing out. I ran to my mother who was shaking grasping the counter top.   
"Are you okay?"

~ flask back over~

I breathed heavily and griped my steering wheel. It was because of my father that I felt like I needed to help Zane... I can't let anyone else hurt him like my father hurts my mother. I ended up going to the hospital and talking to the police about my father after the incident but he disappeared and they can't find him. I let go of the steering wheel and sighed. I leaned back into my seat and let my emotions take over. Tears streamed down my face. Life is hard sometimes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vylante Break!

Vylad's P.o.v  
~~~~~  
The whole ride was completely silent Zane wouldn't speak yet he seemed perfectly fine with what just happened. I didn't want to start a conversation in fear that he would get mad, zane was very hard to read sometimes. We pulled into the driveway and silently got out of the car and went into the house. I threw my backpack on the floor next to the kitchen island and looked over at Zane who was looking down at the car keys in his hand.   
"You okay?" I asked him. He looked up at me with a very nutral face.  
"Im fine, just... shaken up." He said putting the keys on the counter and walking over to the sink grabbing a glass of water. I stood there watching him before I spoke.  
"That guy... who was he?" I asked curious about why they seemed so close. Zane didn't have friends, as sad as it is to admit he wasnt a people person and his only friend was Aphmau.   
"Travis?" He took a sip from his water looking at me.   
"Yeah..." I said.  
"He's a friend of mine,"  
"Friend?" I chuckled "I didn't know you could make friends"  
He rolled his eyes. "Yes I can make friends, thank you very much!"   
I narrowed my eyes at him. "So he's not your boy-"   
Just then a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and warm lips pressed against my ear. My breath hitched.   
"Hey beautiful," I reconized the voice as Dante's. I turned my head meeting a sea of blue eyes and blue hair. I giggled.  
"Hey, I didn't know you were here." I said still looking at him. He he leaned forward with his arms still wrapped around me and kissed my nose.  
"Yeah I was just hanging out with Garroth and Laurence." He said.   
"Speaking of Garroth where is he I need to give him his keys back." Zane said.   
"I left him in the room with laurence to get something to drink. I'd knock first if I were you they're probably making out," he laughed. Zane raised an eyebrow and continued to drink his water. Dante looked back at me "What were you up too?" He asked. I looked forward at Zane, who smiled into his glass of water. "Umm, I was at a friends house working on homework." I lied. I hated lying to Dante but if he knew what I did he'd never trust me again.   
"Hmmm? Okay," he said kissing my neck.   
"Im gonna leave you two alone," Zane said putting the glass he was drink from in the sink and walking out to the living room. "And no sex on the counter tops." he smirked at us before Turing the corner. I chuckled. I looked at Dante and he looked away. He laughed and kissed me on the cheek. He turned me around so that I was facing him and grabbed me by the waist and lifted me up onto the island countertop. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he placed his hands on my thighs. A sudden wave of awkward silence filled the room.   
"So... you're just gonna lie to me like that?" He said looking down. My heart dropped.  
"W-what," I stammered.   
"A friends house really?" He looked at me dissapointed.   
"I don't know what you mean..."  
"Gene texted me saying he ran into you at the police station." He said looking me in the eye. I had completely forgot that Gene and Dante were brothers. I gulped.   
"Babe," he said softly pulling me forward into a hug. "Why were you at the police station?" He looked at me straight in the eyes and I couldnt bear to look at him. I huffed knowing I couldn't lie to him. "A few weeks ago my friend Thomas broke into a 7/11 late a night with a bunch of his friends, and when the police asked him who he was with he told them I was there, but I wasn't I was with you," I grabbed his hands in mine. "So today they brought me in for questioning and because I had no evidence they didn't let me leave unless someone related to me came and pick me up, that person was Zane, and Gene was looking for Zane and that's when we ran into eachother." I looked down at my lap hopping he didn't think I was lying again. "I belive you." He said lifting my chin up with his finger and kissing me on the lips. "Just please don't lie to me anymore," he said sadly. I nodded pulling him into another kiss. He kissed me back more ruff pulling me off the counter top and pressing our bodies together.   
"Ewww, get a room!" Laurence said walking into the kitchen followed by Garroth. Dante flipped them off while still kissing me. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zane's p.o.v   
~ ~ ~ ~ ~   
After I had left Dante and Vylad in the kitchen alone I walked down the hallway to my brother Garroth's room. I hesitated before knocking. I began to ponder what laurence and Garroth were doing inside there and what vylad and Dante were doing. I chuckled to myself knowing what I was thinking probably wasn't happening. I knock on Garroth's door and there was a bunch of giggles and then a flustered Garroth at the door.   
"Hey baby brother, how can I help you?" He said to me. I looked over his shoulder where I saw Laurence sprawled out on Garroth's bed.   
"Umm... I just came to give your keys back." I said pulling the keys out of my pocket and holding them out for him.   
"Oh, thanks!" He said taking the keys.  
"So... you keeping it PG in here?" I asked him with a small smirk.   
"Wha- i... why?" He blushed.   
"It was just a question, you don't have to get all flustered about it," I laughed.   
"Yes we've been keeping it PG, I have no idea what you were thinking." He said oviously hiding something.   
"Ahh okay..." I said crossing my arms.  
"Hey did you see Dante? He's been gone for a while." Garroth asked.  
"Yeah he's down stairs with vylad probably making out or som-" I stopped myself knowing his next response.   
"WHAAT?" He yelled.   
"Hehe... I was just joking...they're just talking." I said with a nervous laugh, in all honesty I had no idea what they were doing.   
"Oh okay..." he narrow his eyes at me.  
"Well I'm going to bed, night" I said Turing back towards my room.   
"Good night baby brother." He smiled at me before closing the door. I walked into my room which was across from Garroth and Vylads rooms. I shut the door behind me and locked it before flopping on my back on top of the bed. I let in a deep breath and let my mind wander. I closed my eyes and the thoughts of what happened earlier filled my mind. What had just happened? Was all of that real? I then began to think about gene. My phone buzzed and I picked it up, I had one unread text message from travis.  
Travis: Hey what's you're address?  
I furrowed my brows why would he want my address? I sat up and looked at the clock it was 11:35 and the text was sent at 11:15. I prayed that he would still answer as I texted him back.   
Zane: It's 1837 Glover st. Why?  
It took him a few minutes to respond.  
Travis: Be ready I'm coming to pick you up.  
I gasped. Wait what? He was coming to pick me up? I quickly texted back  
Zane: wait what? Why?  
The text was on seen but he hadn't replied in 5 minutes  
Zane: Travis seriously? What are you doing? Are you serious about picking me up?  
Zane: TRAVIS?!  
Travis: sorry can't respond I'm driving.  
I threw my phone on my bed and groaned. Is he seriously going to do this? I sat there for a few minutes staring at my phone and just thinking before I realized what was happening. "Oh shit!" I gasped to myself before I got up ran to my dresser and changed out of travis's sweatshirt into my own. I couldn't let him see me in his again it would just be awkward. I quickly ran to the mirror to check myself to make sure I was suitable to be seen even if it was 11 at night and it was probably to dark for him to really see me I still needed to look nice. I noticed that the humid night air had caused my hair to become oily so I pulled it up into a small pony tail while also letting some of it fall over my eye. I looked kind of like a mess but I also didn't want him to think I got all dressed up for him. I ran into the bathroom to do my business when I heard Garroth yell for me. "Zane? There's someone here for you"  
"Shit." I mumbled zipping my pants back up.


	5. Chapter 5

Travis's P.O.V  
~~~~~~  
I pulled up to a cute little blue colonial styled home in a small little suburb. It was dark outside yet the house still seemed so full of color and life. This was the address Zane has given me so I was hoping that he was home. I walked up to the big white door and rang the doorbell. I heard voices inside. "Who's here?"  
"I don't know?"  
"Did you invite someone else"   
"No!"  
"You answer it!"  
"No you answer it!"  
"Fine I'll do it"  
The door swung open.   
"Hello? How can I- oh it's you" Zanes brother from before; Vylad answered the door.   
"Hi" I smiled meekly.  
"You looking for Zane?" He asked. Placing one hand on the door and another on his hip.   
"Yeah" I answered simply scratching the back of my neck.   
"He's upstairs I can get him for you" he looked back into the house over his shoulder.  
"That'd be nice." I smiled.   
"Vylad who's at the door?" A voice yelled from the house.  
"One of Zane's friends" vylad said turning back to me and smirking.  
"Zane has friends?" Another voice chuckled.  
"Haha good one" A third one laughed.   
"Yeah, Garroth can you get Zane please" he shouted to one of the guys in the house. "And you can come in I guess" he pushed the door open more to allow me in.   
"Thank you"I said closing the door behind me. I followed Vylad into the kitchen where there were 3 other guys. The one who had just finished calling Zane down was tall and blond with big blue eyes and look similar to Zane but almost like a complete opposite. He turned towards me.  
"Hello I'm Garroth," he smiled at me putting his hand out to shake. Oh yes i remember him now he's a friend of aphmaus he goes to our school he must be zane's older brother. I shook his hand.   
"Hello I'm Travis,"   
"Yeah we know. We go to the same school" a shorter brunette boy spoke from behind Garroth. He had longer hair than the rest of the boys and had slightly darker skin. He had blue eyes and was kinda angsty looking. "I'm Laurence by the way." He said holding a coffee mug and sipping from it. I smiled at him.  
"And I'm Dante," the third one chimed. "Nice to meet you. You seem like a pretty chill dude" he smiled to me. I looked over to Vylad who was admiring the boy quite fondly. I then heard foot steps coming down the stairs.  
"Hey sorry didn't hear you come in I-" he stopped when he realized all the other guys were staring. "Uh- what?" He snapped at them. Vylad giggled into his sleeve, Laurence continued to sip his drink, garroth stood looking very confused, and Dante wiggled his eyebrows.   
"So how do you two know each other." Laurence inquired sipping his drink again.  
"Uh we met through aphmau." I said at the same time Zane said "none of your business"  
He looked at me then back to the group. "Okay I guess we'll be going now bye." He said pushing me towards the door.   
"Don't forget to use protection." Dante laughed as Zane pulled me by my hand out the door. "I hate my brothers friends." He huffed.  
"I don't know the seem pretty funny" I smiled at him as he frowned at me.   
"We can't be friends."   
"I'm sorry" I laughed "Come on get in the car I'm taking you for a ride."   
"Where are we going?"   
"You'll see" I smiled hopping to the drivers seat.   
"You're insane for picking me up at midnight you know." He said as he buckled his seat belt and fixed his position.   
"Yeah I know." I said turning to him. I looked into his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes that I had become so attracted to. There was barley and light yet he still seemed so clear and beautiful. I saw him blush.  
"Well let's go then" he turned to face the front window and I turned back to the car switching the gear to drive.   
"Okay let's go."

~~~time skip ~{•_•~}<~~~

We drove for a good 30 minutes before we reached our destination. It was a small little pond outside of the city. I got out of the car and Zane followed. "This is it?" He asked looking around.  
"Well no we have to walk a little, you'll see" I turned to him putting my hand out for him to take. "Come on I'll show you." He reached out and grabbed my hand. My face immediately turned red. Irene was he beautiful. His hand was soft and warm and it fit so perfectly into mine. I pulled him along down a path to a clearing. In the clearing was a large willow tree filled with fairy lights that lit up the whole clearing and reflected perfectly off the pond water.  
"Holy Irene," Zane gasped looking around. "This is beautiful."  
"Just like you."  
"What?"  
"Uh nothing" I stammered. "Um it's a spot my grandfather used to take me when I was younger before he passed away. It's a hidden gem that only few know about."  
"So why are you showing me then?" Zane asked still looking around and still holding my hand.   
"Because in my family we bring people here that we really care about..." I told him and he quickly turned to look at me. "Like I said before at the police station. I really care about you Zane" I grabbed his other hand and brought them together near my chest.   
"I-I ugh care about you too" he looked down.   
"Zane I-"  
"Travis?" He interrupted me.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"Why were you at the police station today?" He looked back up to me.  
"Um well..." i looked away from him. This was a really hard topic and I didn't know how to tell him, but I decided to just let it out "I've been abused by my father my whole life," I said. His face immediately showed signs of regret for questioning.   
"I'm so sor-" he started but I interrupted.  
"No I feel like you should know." I felt his grip on my hands grow tighter. "Well my father has been abusing me and my mother for as long as I could remember," I continued "and sometimes it can get very out of hand," I continued to tell him the story of the events prior and how I had ended up calling to police on my father and being sent to the hospital. When I was finished I saw that his eyes were filled with tears. "So yeah he's in prison now and he can't hurt us anymore." I tried reassuring him.   
"Travis..." his voice cracked. I smiled shyly at him. "I'm so sorry." He hugged me. I was surprised. I hugged him back.   
"There's no need to be sorry. I'm okay now. See I'm here with you." I pulled him away and looked at him. I placed my hands on his cheek wiping away the stray tears. "I'm fine, I promise" I spoke to him quietly. I pulled him back into a hug letting his head rest against my chest and my arms around him. His arms wrapped around my waist and I could feel his breathing against mine. I buried my face into his hair. "I really like you Zane." I spoke. He looked up at me puzzled. "I know this may seem weird but you are truly one of the only people I've ever really cared about. You make me so happy and so okay with being alive. Your smile and your laugh although they hardly ever show are truly the things that keep me going. Knowing that I can make you laugh or smile like that makes me the happiest man on the earth." I smiled softly to him admiring his deep red blush. Before I could say anything else his hand shot up to my jacket collar and he pulled me down into a kiss. His warm lips collided with mine in a rough yet gentle way. I was shocked but immediately kissed back. My hands made their way up to his face cupping his cheek as he continued to kiss me taking occasional quick breaths to continue. He pulled away slightly pressing his forehead against mine. "Oh I liked that." I said smiling. He smiled back. "I really like you too Travis."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vylante and Garrence Break!

Garroth's P.O.V  
~~~~~  
I sighed as Zane ran out of the house with the Travis kid. He was surprised at how Zane could even make friends.   
"Hey me and Dante are going to go watch a movie together in my room if that okay with you two?" Vylad said as Dante hugged him from behind.   
"I'm sure it's fine with garroth as long as you leave the door at least a little open." Laurence said. I nodded to show I agreed with Laur's answer. Last time they had the door closed I walked in and thankfully it wasn't anything bad but Vylad was on his knees in front of Dante helping him with some pant "zipper" issues. I believe it however Laurence keeps telling me that that claim is complete bullshit but I'm not going to put it against my brother.  
"We can go play some smash bros then." Laurence said grabbing my arm.   
"Okay" I said smiling at him.  
Dante and Vylad ran up the stairs together into his room which was only right across from mine.   
"So shall we." Laurence said smirking and running his hand down my arm to my hand.   
"Sure." I smiled. He pulled me upstairs to my room.

Dante's P.O.V  
~~~~~   
Vylad pushed me into his room. He put a shoe in front of the door so that it was open just a few inches. He fumbled with the positioning for a while until I came up being him a grabbed him by the hips. He was bent over so his ass was sticking out. I gave it a light smack before he shot up and turned around to me.  
"You little shit," he said smirking at me.  
"Whatcha gonna do about it?" I laughed. He tackled me onto the bed. He climbed on top of me and straddled my hips. He was so hot right now. I was also so hard right now.   
"You know what I'm gonna do?" He said pushing his hair back out of his face, and placing his hands on my chest.   
"What?" I barked playfully. He leaned down so that our lips barley grazed.   
"This!" With out warning he began to tickle me. I roared in laughter.   
"Stop! Vylad oh my Irene!" I grabbed his wrist and fought with him managing to stop him from tickling me. "You're such a little shit."   
"And you're an idiot for thinking I would have sex with you while my brothers home. I'm not that crazy." He laughed at me. "If it was Zane I wouldn't be too concerned but garroth? Babe I thought you knew me better." He flipped his hair out of his face again still trying to tickle me but struggling against my grip.   
"I do know you." I smirked flipping him over so that I was now on top. "I know where you're ticklish!" I shouted before attacking his sides till his was in a fit of giggles and tears.   
"Stop sta-- haha Dante please!" He laughed. His hands pushed against my forearms and his legs wrapped around my hips. I stopped and placed my hands under his arms. I leaned forward and kissed him. "I know you so well. I know everything about you hun" he hummed into my kisses. "Like how you want to watch game of thrones right now"   
"Shit you do know me."

Garroth's P.O.V (again)  
~~~~~~~  
"You're brother seems to be having a good time." Laurence chuckled. After hearing the ruckus of laughter across the hall.  
"Do you think they're having sex?" I asked him.  
"Nah." Laurence leaned against the dresser. I was laying on my bed staring at the ceiling as Laurence stood next to the bed by the dresser talking to me.   
"What are you thinking about?" He asked me.   
"Just life I guess." I responded placing a hand over my eyes. I felt the weight shift on my bed and a body straddle me. I peeked through my fingers to see Laurence on top of me looking at me curiously.   
"You wanna talk about it?" He asked calmly. I lifted my hands off my face and looked at Laurence.  
"I don't have much to say about it. Ya know I'm just kinda taking in life." I huffed. He took on of my hands into his and began massaging it.   
"Well if it's about Zane, you should be happy that he's found a friend." He pulled my hand up to press it to his lips. "If it's about Vylad, I'm pretty sure he's being responsible and not getting in trouble. He's changing I promise you." He said into my skin. "As for you I don't really know how you're feeling about things" he gestured to me and to himself. I raised my eyebrow.  
"What do you mean?" I asked him curiously.   
"How do you feel about ya know people?" He said letting go of my hand.   
"I guess I don't really know." I said. I then flipped Laurence over a laid on top of him. "All I know is that you're my best friend," I said hugging him.   
"Ugh you're so oblivious" he huffed.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Forget it let's just play smash bros."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smexy time ;)

Zane's P.O.V  
~~~~~~  
After kissing for a while more Travis pulled me along back to his car.

"We should really get going it's like 1 in the morning are you sure your mom is okay with this?" He said as we arrived to the car and he let go of my hand.

"Yeah. I'm sure she's probably asleep. Vylad does it all the time. I think she'll be more glad that I'm out instead of hiding away inside." I chuckled opening the car door and getting inside. Travis did the same.

"Fair point. But I think we should still get home." He put the key in the ignition and started the car. His hand was on the stick but he didn't set it to drive yet. He looked over at me. I stared into his eyes and occasionally glancing down to those lips I had just indulged in. He leaned in closing the gap between us and kissing me. This time however the kiss was passionate and hungry. His tongue flicked against my lips and I took it as an invitation to enter his mouth and explore it all. He groaned in satisfaction. I loved the way he felt and I just wanted to be closer to him. So I did something I was probably going to regret. I pulled away and climbed over to his side of the car. Limbs flying everywhere and I knocked down a pair of sunglasses off the dashboard. Travis giggled at my endeavor and adjusted himself to accommodate me. I tried to life my leg so that I had one knees on each side of Travis but instead my leg managed to hit the horn before falling into place, causing a beep to come from the car and Travis to roar in laughter.

"Shhh people are going to get suspicious!" I barked at him. I was now on top of him straddling his hips. He sat in the seat and watched as I settled into place.

"Well I'm not the one who decided to do this. I'm also not the one who honked the horn." He leaned forward into me while he reached behind me to turn on the emergency brake. With the car secured he leaned back into the seat and stared at me. His hands resting on my thighs my back against the steering wheel. He shifted slightly and I felt something press against my ass.

"Is that?... are you?" I questioned.

" How can I not be. I'm so turned on right now." He smirked at me. The put his hand on the seat adjustment and lowered in back so that he was almost laying down. I looked at him with a raised eyebrow before leaning down and kissing him again. The kiss began to get more and more rough as tongue was included and moans spilled. Travis pulled away from my lips and to my neck. He then began to kiss and suck trying to find my sweet spot. My hands dug into the chair spaces between his arm and chest as he found a spot. I moaned finding myself hard and grinding into him. He let out a small laugh into my neck as his hands moved from my thighs to my ass moving me so that my ass was grinding against his dick repeatedly. Admits our sexual endeavors the car filled with light from a cars headlights from behind us. I immediately looked up from Travis and watched the car pull up next to ours.

"Shit" I gasped.

"Who is it?" Travis asked from underneath me.

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" I barked back.

"Cops?"

"No." Just then the driver rolled down the window of his car. He was a middle aged man with brown hair and a beard, he also seemed to have a women in the passenger seat. He waved at me to lower the window. I reached around behind me pressing the button to open the passenger window. I placed one foot on the ground near the petals to turn my body toward them and look through the window.   
"Hello can I help you?" I asked.

"I was just wondering if you were okay. Considering it's a parked car with a person in it alone in the middle of the woods." He spoke to me kindly.

"Oh no I'm fine." I said trying to indicate I was ready for him to leave.

"You do realize you are facing the wrong direction right. The steering wheel is behind you." He lightheartedly joked with me.

"Yes thank you I did not notice that..." I said sarcastically. "Thank you for telling me" I looked down at Travis who was mouthing 'who is it'.

"Are you sure you're okay sir?" He asked again. I was beginning to get upset. Irene could this guy just leave is alone.

"Yes I'm fine." I said more irritated.

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Mother Irene I-" I was interrupted by Travis sitting up and waving at the man.

"Sorry sir we are fine thank you. If you could please just carry on that would be nice." Travis said smiling to them. His hair was a mess in all directions and it was clear that his lips where swollen from kissing. The Hickeys on my neck didn't help either. The condition we were in and the position clearly gave away what we had been doing. The man quickly realizes what was happening and backed away from the window. The women leaned over to the window to speak.

"Sorry boys, we'll be going now sorry to disturb you." She smiled before her husband quickly sped off. I looked over at Travis who sighed.

"Well moment ruined..."

"Yeah..." I said climbing back to my side. The climb back seemed a lot easier than the climb over. I sat down with a huff and put my seatbelt on.

"Home?" He asked.

"Home."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Zane's POV   
~~~~~~  
The drive back to my house was quite. Not an uncomfortable silence but something strange hung in the air. Panic started to set in about a mile from home, I began to wonder if I had gone too far or if Travis was only saying those things to get in my pants. I fidgeted with my jeans to distract myself from the looming thought.   
"You okay?" Travis spoke pulling me out of my thoughts.   
"Hm?.. yeah... I'm fine"   
"You don't sound fine your mood changed..." he shifted in the drivers seat "was it something I said?"  
"No!" I spoke quickly placing my hand on his thigh. "I'm just over thinking, you said nothing wrong, okay?" I looked over at him and watched as his face relaxed.  
"Okay, yeah okay." He smiled at me.   
We pulled up to the house and Travis got out of the car as I rearranged my stuff, he opened the door extending a hand out.  
"My lady," he bowed.  
"Ew gross don't do that" I chuckled pushing his hand away. Once out of the car Travis wrapped an arm around my waist pulling me in and kissing my forehead. I placed my hands on his chest smoothing out his shirt.

"Thanks for tonight" I said.

"It was pretty nice wasn't it."

" what you said... about how you care about me... no ones ever said that to me." I lowered my head trying not to make eye contact. Travis let out a small chuckle, placing his hand under my chin and pulling my face up to meet his. I took a moment to take him in, with just the glow of the street light his white hair glowed with a yellow halo and the shallows of his cheekbones darkened making him look almost skeletal. My eyes shifted down to his lips soft and red.

"That's because no one ever meant it like I did" he smiled moving forward to place the smallest and softest of kisses on my lips. It was nothing like the hot ones we shared in the car, this one was soft and tender. It was clear that this meant more than just a kiss. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt better than all of those prior. I never imagined myself kissing anyone like that. I never kissed Gene that way before, this was a kiss shared by two people who genuinely love each other.

After we said our goodbyes and Travis got into the car and I entered the house, it was dark and everyone was asleep. Laurence's car was still outside meaning the boys had stayed over. I walked in taking my shoes off at the door and turning on the kitchen light. I sat in one of the bar stools and stared at the kitchen sink. The whole day finally caught up with me and I was exhausted. I breathe out what finally felt like my first breath of the day, placed my head on the counter and I cried. It was quiet and meant only for me to hear but it felt good finally being able to let out all that emotion.

After what felt like hours of crying I looked up to see the clock on the oven read 4:30am. I wiped my tears and decided I better be heading to bed. As I was making my way to my room I heard some foots steps behind me. I turned to see Vlyad standing in the hallway he was in his boxers and a large t-shirt I could only assume was Dante's.

"Did you just get home?" He whispered.

"Uh... yeah" I whispered back.

"You guys were gone for a long time, I was thinking you were staying at his or something." Vlyad chuckled.

"It's not like that"

"Whatever you say loser..." he chuckled. "You okay? You look like a mess?"

"I'm fine, just tired" I looked away from him.

"Okay I'll let you sleep... goodnight" Vylad said. I could hear the slight concern in his voice but I brushed it off.

"Night"

I got into my room and undressed, putting on some sweatpants and Travis sweatshirt. I climbed into bed and pulled the covers up over my body. I snuggled into Travis sweatshirt on last time before falling asleep.

______  
Travis' POV  
~~~~~  
I watched as Zane entered his house, after the door shut I sighed. He really means a lot to me and I wish I could tell him everything but if I told him my dad was still out there it was scare him. I know it's scares me. I shook off the thought of my father before putting the car in drive and driving away.


	8. Fun Little Additional Part!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not a chapter but it is a cute little way for you guys to see how I see the characters! It includes some of my cute little commentary so enjoy that too :)

Hey hey hey!  
MCD characters in real life!   
So I love finding pictures on Pinterest that look like the real life versions of these characters sooooo  
I found some photos and put together what I think these characters would look like if they were real! 

For legal reasons these are not my photos and I am not using them as my own I'm just basically saying "yeah these characters look kinda like that guy." So all cred goes to the actor/instagrammer/or model pictured.

 **Zane** :  
\- eboy / emo  
\- closet is 99.9% black  
\- plz kiss all of my freckles and tell me I'm cute thanks

  
**Travis** :  
\- Elsa who? Jack Frost who?  
\- skinny like a worm   
\- *minor inconvenience* "wow that's hot"

  
**Garroth** :  
\- blond, beautiful, and kinda not so smart   
\- big ol goof  
\- if the sun could cry he would be the tears

  
**Laurence** :  
\- sarcastic tea sipping gay  
\- your therapist calls me daddy too   
\- sophisticated fuckboi

  
  
**Vylad** :   
\- layers clothes all of the time (the more layers the better)  
\- twink energy   
\- be gay do crimes

  
Dante:   
\- dyed his hair blue once as a joke but now he'll never go back  
\- " yes I left my girlfriend for a guy, got a problem?"   
\- Rat boi energy

**Aphmau** :  
\- 20 guys friends 1 boyfriend   
\- loyal friend who would take a bullet for you but also fuck you over and embarrass you (out of love tho)  
\- it's okay she's Latina

  
  
**Aaron** :  
\- no fucks given  
\- I'm sorry did you say something?  
\- team dad

  
  
Gene:  
\- bad boy doing good things  
\- smells like cheep cigarettes   
\- secretly the biggest baby in the world


End file.
